Azul oscuro y rosa chillón
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Takahiro pasa por uno de los momentos más clichés de su vida y donde se da cuenta de que el destino es una basura pero hace bien su trabajo a fin de cuentas, porque lo ha llevado a conocer a su alma gemela sin que él lo preguntara / Intento de drabble [MatsuHana] [Regalo para LenaCalibrator]


_Este es un_ _ **Soulmate AU**_ _, y de que trata es explicado en breves palabras dentro del fic._

 **Azul oscuro y rosa chillón**

.

.

Takahiro se ha puesto a pensar en que el destino es una mierda. O no lo es. Depende de cómo quiera expresarse. Depende de cómo el muy hijo de puta quiera plasmarse y llevarte por el camino correcto. A veces puede ser de una forma bastante agradable, y a veces puede que no. Por eso, por el cómo lo ha tomado el destino últimamente, Takahiro piensa en eso, que el destino es una mierda, aunque no lo pensó hasta hace tres días, por culpa de alguno que otro hecho desagradable y horrible (ni tanto, en realidad Takahiro es un exagerado, pero así lo siente él).

La cosa es que Takahiro ama su cabello rosado, desde que se lo tiñó así en la secundaria. Le encanta, simplemente. Aunque uno que otro individuo se burle de él, a Takahiro poco le importa, puede despreciar a cualquiera de esos individuos en silencio y desear que se pudran, a todos menos uno, que es Oikawa, quien siempre se burla, pero luego admite que es genial, y que él mismo no se lo hace porque no quiere matar su cabello tiñéndolo de esa manera, aunque siempre le pregunta como logra ese tono y como hace para que no se le decolore, simple curiosidad. En fin, la cosa es que a Takahiro le encanta su cabello, y por eso, hace tres días, estaba que se moría porque se da cuenta en algún momento que ha entrado a la vida adulta demasiado pronto, que ha terminado la universidad, se ha graduado, se ha comprado un departamento con basura incluida (su mejor amigo se ha aprovechado y ha invadido su sofá por tiempo indefinido), y se ha dado cuenta, con mucha pena, de que debe conseguir un trabajo. Y el problema gira en que, ha oído por ahí, que la empresa donde quiere trabajar prohíbe ridículamente cualquier cosa que pueda afectar las normas de vestimentas básicas. No se permiten tatuajes, ni aunque se pueda cubrir, no se permiten perforaciones, ni piercings, a las mujeres no se les permite usar pendientes tampoco; y por sobre todo, no se permite el pelo teñido. Y cuando Takahiro corroboró eso se quiso matar, porque tiene que poner su cabello del color original o su vida terminara.

—¿Desde cuando eres más dramático que yo? —le pregunta Oikawa tirado desde el sofá, echado sobre el regazo de su peculiar novio. Se les ha vuelto costumbre invadirle el sofá entre los dos—. Si esa empresa aburrida te va a obligar a cambiar tu personalidad por completo, no deberías intentar siquiera postular al trabajo.

Takahiro sabe que Tooru tiene razón. Sin embargo, hay distintas razones por las que él quiere trabajar en ese lugar. Por ejemplo, queda a tres cuadras del departamento, por lo que no gastara en transporte. También ofrecen menú ejecutivo, que cuesta la mitad del menú normal si se trabaja allí. Y, por último, el sueldo es ridículamente generoso, y Takahiro necesita ese dinero pero ya.

Oikawa se ofrece a salir a vender tortas o cualquier cosa comestible, con tal de que no vaya a ese lugar de porquería. Takahiro le dice que se consiga un empleo decente, que de biólogo algo debe de encontrar, y luego se dirige al baño con una caja de tinte marrón y se encierra ahí. Se despide de su cabello color rosa y saluda a ese color canela oscuro, que se supone es su color natural. Takahiro ya ni lo recuerda.

Al día siguiente es cuando se dirige a la entrevista de trabajo, en traje y corbata, como todo un adulto, y está a punto de entrar por la gran puerta de vidrio cuando alguien sale apresuradamente y se topa con él. Ambos caen al suelo, y papeles vuelan por el aire. La gente pasa mirando por el rabillo del ojo, pero ni se acercan a ayudar. Takahiro se apresura a recoger los papeles y cuando esta por juntar el último en su rango de visión le ocurre el momento posiblemente más cliché de su vida, cuando la mano del otro sujeto se posa sobre la suya, pues ha querido tomar el papel también. Entonces lo ve, ese cabello desordenado y rizo, ojos intensos y negros y unas cejas que le harían gracia a cualquiera pero que a Takahiro, por alguna rara razón, le han gustado. Y presiente que el otro tipo ve algo en él que le ha gustado también porque no le aparta los ojos de encima. Están acuclillados en el suelo y no apartan la mirada hasta que más personas tienen que entrar o salir del edificio, y tienen que levantarse para darles pase.

—Hey, ¿trabajas aquí? —Es lo primero que el otro sujeto dice.

—No —responde Takahiro, con voz temblorosa—, pero puede que pronto sí.

El otro sujeto sonríe, y Takahiro siente que se muere, de nuevo, pero esta vez con más razón.

Se despiden torpemente y en lo que entra al edificio ve al otro sujeto entrar en una cafetería que queda al frente. Takahiro sacude la cabeza e intenta concentrarse. Pregunta en la recepción a dónde debe ir y cuando llega a la sala designada y abre la puerta, la mirada que le da el hombre que está sentado frente al escritorio le asusta y le frio los nervios. Antes de que Takahiro de un paso más siquiera, el hombre masculla algo sobre el código de vestimenta, y en un acto de pánico Takahiro se ve de pies a cabeza, pero el hombre le señala un punto en la habitación, donde hay un espejo, y ahí es cuando Takahiro siente que se va a desmayar porque el color canela de su cabello ha desaparecido y ahora es rosa. El rosa chillón que tanto le encanta.

Obviamente, lo echan del lugar y vuelve abatido a su departamento, donde Oikawa se escandaliza al ver su cabello. Ninguno sabe lo que ocurre, hasta que el novio de Oikawa abre la boca, para destacar la única razón lógica del porqué de la situación.

—Has visto a tu alma gemela —suelta, como si nada.

Los otros dos lo miran y no entienden, hasta que explica que, en casos demasiado particulares, cuando uno se tiñe el cabello de un color normal, puede volverse un color estrafalario en cuestión de segundos, momentos después de haber visto a su alma gemela. Solo que lo raro también, es que cuando uno se tiñe el cabello, el de su alma gemela cambia también. Oikawa le pregunta a Takahiro si se ha topado con alguien antes de la entrevista y de que color era su cabello, como si tomara como algo serio lo que acaba de contar su novio.

Entonces Takahiro, antes de negar todo eso y que son tonterías, cae en la cuenta de que, ese sujeto con el que se ha topado antes de entrar en el edificio tenía el cabello de un color azul oscuro, no negro, porque se notaba el color. Sin más, salió corriendo por la puerta del departamento y recorrió esas tres cuadras hacia el edificio donde era su entrevista de trabajo, pero cruzó la calle y se dirigió a la cafetería del frente, y a través de la ventana pudo ver a ese otro sujeto. Era la misma cara, la misma ropa, pero el color de cabello había cambiado, ahora negro, el mismo negro que sus ojos intensos. Se preguntó como rayos nadie dentro de esa aburrida empresa notó el cambio, pero tanto daba, dejó de pensar en eso cuando entró a la cafetería y se plantó frente a él. El otro sujeto tenía la laptop abierta y los papeles al lado, y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Hey, ¿puedo invitarte un café?

De no haber sido por ese momento cliché de hace un rato, Takahiro no habría creído nunca en las teorías locas del novio de Oikawa. Pero no le evitó pensar que el destino era un hijo de puta, pues lo había hecho perder un trabajo importante. Pero nada de eso importaba cuando supo que el nombre del otro sujeto era Issei. Tal vez el destino era una mierda, pero por esas cositas pequeñas que hacía, no hacía nada mal su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

Este es otro drabble de regalo/premio para LenaCalibrator, por haber ganado uno de los lugares en un concurso de Facebook, el grupo Haikyuu Fanfic's. Y también por su cumpleaños.

Como contó el peculiar novio de Oikawa (¿adivinan quién es?) este AU va de que, cuando tiñes tu cabello el de tu alma gemela cambia también, pero cuando se conocen o vuelve a la normalidad o se pone de un color muy peculiar.

En fin, debía ser un drabble pero como que me pasé unas 600 palabras… pero bueno (? Gracias a Ushicornio por betear esto también xD

Y gracias a todos por leer :3

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
